Talk:Graal Spike Thrower
I tested how the weapon interacts with the tactical cloak myself but couldn't find a reliable way to test the associated damage bonus from firing while cloaked. If anyone can get some hard data on that it'd be a really handy thing to know. - LobsterMobster 13:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) @Lobster: it seems like the act of charging the weapon (spike thrower) will deactivate tac cloak, at least in my experience. I could get off a few shots of conventional weapons, SMGs, pistols and ARs but not the Graal or the sniper weapons 21:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) SilencedSkies :That is correct but that doesn't necessarily mean the damage bonus works the same way.-LobsterMobster 15:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Typical Krogan Engineering at work... Has anyone else encountered a bug that causes this weapon to "jam" from overuse of the charge function, as in the weapon is rendered unable to fire. Everything else works and if you switch to another weapon that weapon will fire fine but switch back and pulling the trigger still does nothing, reloading will sometimes fix it but given its small clip size you have a one in three chance of it already being fully loaded with no way to fix it until the level is over. It tends to be my go to weapon for single player and I haven't been lucky enough to receive it in multilayer yet but if I do I'd like to know if anyone has this use or tips to help me avoid it happening. As annoying as it is it actually provided a pretty exciting end to the Kai Lang fight, it jammed on me right after his shields went down and I was forced to finish him off toe to toe with the mounted bayonet. BerserkSpriggan 20:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC)BerserkSpriggan Cannot pierce? I just gave the Graal my first spin outside the Spectre range, specifically on the Citadel Coup mission... and it was like clubbing baby seals. However, I encountered a bit of a drawback: The Shredder mod doesn't seem to work. I snap one on to any shottie I use when I do cerbie missions so I can laugh with impunity as I show guardians that their shields mean nothing to me... but despite it, the graal spikes did not penetrate. I blasted a guardian repeatedly, and no damage occurred. Has this happened to anyone else? --MadCat221 08:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's particularily odd since it doesn't fit with the weapon's description. It says the weapon uses oversized flechetes (which would technically make them sabot rounds), and such rounds are specifically designed to pierce metal objects, because they're designed to concentrate huge amounts of force onto a miniscule surface area. Such rounds typically cut through heavy supradense armor like butter and go right out the other side. Instead, the rounds of the spike thrower behave almost identically to the Type-25 Carbine (aka the Spiker or Spike Rifle) from Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. The rounds only partially penetrate, and embed themselves in the target. While this would maximize the weapon's psychological effect and stopping power against infantry personnel, it would make it very ineffective against armored targets like vehicles and creatures with thick, dense hides like Thresher Maws, and this stands directly at odds with the weapon's description. Additionally, assuming that this weapon utilizes mass acceleration, these projectiles should in theory be capable of penetrating straight through multiple heavily armored targets and still have enough kinetic energy to keep on going afterwards. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 16:58, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Does the Graal actually increase your melee damage? Does the Graal actually increase your melee damage as the description states? The official in-game descriptions reads "...possesses blades to cause internal injuries if the wielder is swallowed by the thresher".Djdelirius 16:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Barrel Mod Is it just me or does the shotgun barrel mod not appear on this weapon? If true, can someone find out if it still enhances damage and place a note in the article? 21:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Someone, please. 16:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yoohoo! 14:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC) That's No Missile Launcher There seems to be a bug where the Graal becomes a missile launcher (as far as the game is concerned) in multiplayer. Each shot kills in one hit, but you can't pick up new ammo, meaning you get one set of clips to be awesome. Still not certain HOW it happens. I think it happens when you continue holding down the trigger when switching weapons. Edit: It appears that switching with another weapon resets the bug.